Adore
by nipponophile
Summary: The Doctor, Donna, love and Murphy's Law


_Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't you tell from the way season 4 ended?_

**Adore**

Lying on the picnic rug, the Doctor watched the clouds drift slowly and silently across the blue sky, their swirling vapours producing a procession of amusing, bizarre or simply indecipherable shapes.

He felt Donna's hand in his, a small, soft centre of heat that somehow managed to infuse his entire body with calming, protective, reassuring warmth. The feeling caused him to wonder anew at how even the littlest things about her, who she was, what she did, had such a huge effect on him.

He unclasped his hand to roll on his side to face her. Immediately missing the physical contact, he reached out his other hand to delicately and lightly cup the side of her face. He felt the warmth again as her eyes momentarily closed and her lips parted slightly. She sighed into his touch with obvious pleasure.

When she opened her eyes again, he couldn't help but smile as he regarded her, slightly windswept hair, intelligent eyes, the faint smattering of freckles that dusted her ivory skin.

"Have I told you lately that I adore you, Mrs Noble?" he said, the tone of his voice equal parts besotted and seductive.

She looked up momentarily, musing. "No…not that I can recall….nope" before fixing her gaze directly on him. "..not in the last five minutes, anyway, Mr Noble." The corners of her mouth turned up and her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"It's hardly my fault, you know" he mock-pouted as he moved his face closer to hers, his hand sliding slowly down her face, neck and arm to finally rest on the ripe curve of her hip. "...that you're just so ginger…" He ducked his head in to press his lips to hers softly and slowly, tasting their sweetness, "….and delicious."

She pulled back to regard him for a moment. "You're not so bad yourself" she said, leaning in to give him a quick kiss "I mean, you actually managed to find a planet where there are no monsters, deadly alien viruses, civil wars or impending apocalypses" she teased, only half-jokingly.

He looked a little hurt. "Sarcasm doesn't become you, you know" he grumbled, and went to drop his head guiltily, but then felt her fingers grasp his chin gently and pull him up to meet her eyes.

"Stop whinging and kiss me" she commanded

Brightening, he paused before moving in again, capturing her lips in his, revelling in their beloved and familiar feel. He ran his tongue enticingly along her bottom lip and was rewarded by her mouth's wordless invitation to explore more thoroughly. As his hand moved to run over her curves, giving her ample bottom a firm squeeze, he felt the exquisiteness of skin-on-skin contact as her own hand reached around to pull him closer, smoothing the planes of his back before sliding over his side to end up resting dangerously on his abdomen.

Not long after that, they were nothing but a mass of entwined limbs and mutual moaning, their hands moving frantically in an effort to divest each other of their clothing.

And then Donna abruptly pulled away. "What was that?" she said with slight alarm, regarding the water drop that had suddenly appeared on her bare arm.

"What was what?" the Doctor responded, just as he felt a large _splot _of wetness hit him squarely on the nose.

Donna looked up to see that the formerly blue, fluffy white-clouded sky had turned black and angry. She yelped with a start as another, larger raindrop fell, barely missing her rapidly snapped shut eyes.

"Oh, I just _knew_ it was all too perfect" she complained. "C'mon, let's get out of here" she said with a huff as she pulled her half-undone blouse around herself, grabbed his hand and dragged him up. He barely had time to clutch the blanket enclosing his discarded jacket with his other hand before they were bolting back to the TARDIS, the rain now pelting down.

By the time they managed to get back inside, slamming the door shut and leaning on the nearest strut to try to catch their breath, they were soaked through.

Finally, he turned to her and held her gaze for a long , intense moment, almost as if he was trying to undress her with his eyes. Slowly, a sly grin spread across his face. _When life gives you lemons….._

"Now, Donna, how about we get you out of those wet clothes?"


End file.
